What is Honour?
by superhackaninja5
Summary: oneshot. Stefan/Elijah. Just a remedy to the fact that I couldn't find any Stefan/Elijah fics.


**Title:**What Is Honour?

**Authoress: **superhackaninja5

**Rating:**M

**Summary:**Basically, just a remedy to the fact that there are no Stefan/Elijah fics.

**Warnings:**slash, lemon.

**Disclaimer:**Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

"If you want me to keep your girlfriend safe, all you have to do is give me a night with you,"

Stefan froze.

He couldn't have really just heard those words come out of the Original's mouth, could he?He swallowed hard.

"What?"

The brunette's lips quirked upward.

"You heard me,"

Stefan was absolutely baffled. What was this? If he wanted Elena kept safe, he had to spend a night with Elijah.

"Doing what?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something,"Was that a suggestive note in the Original's voice?Stefan must have been hallucinating from all that time spent in the tomb with Katherine. He was starting to hear things.

"I thought you already made the deal with Elena to keep her safe;aren't you supposed to be ridiculously moral?And you don't view this as wrong?"he asked, trying to stall while he mulled over Elijah's offer.

"Honour means something different when you've been alive over a thousand years,"Elijah stated calmly, slowly coming closer to the younger Salvatore.

"I still don't think-"Stefan started to say, but his back suddenly hit the wall and a pair of lips smashed hard against his, cutting off any further protest.

"I grow impatient, Stefan,"Elijah whispered roughly against his lips, and his accent was so low, so dark that the words sounded like a threat coming out of his mouth, "If you want Elena dead, then all you have to do is say no,"

"I don't-"Stefan panted raggedly, but was cut off once again by Elijah's mouth attacking his, nails digging into his scalp and angling his head back, forcing his lips to part in an involuntary gasp.

When his mouth opened, he almost choked on the intruding tongue slowly making its way down his throat, half-blocking his airway.

Then, when Stefan began to kiss back, Elijah pulled away.

"Last chance, Stefan,"he said in an almost bored tone, eyes glinting beneath his light bangs, "Going once..going twice-"

This time, it was the Original who was silenced by the Salvatore's lips, teeth scraping over his tongue and a hand holding his chin to keep him from taking control.

"You really know how to drive a hard bargain, Elijah,"Stefan growled with what sounded oddly like admiration as he proceeded to press open-mouth kisses to the elder's jawline, tongue flicking out every once in awhile to follow his lips.

Fangs elongated over the light-haired vampire's bottom lip as he moved down the Original's face, stopping just below his ear.

"I take it you're accepting my offer, then?"the brunette quipped smoothly, apparently unaffected by the younger's assault on his skin.

He felt as well as heard the Salvatore's husky chuckle vibrate against his ear.

"Do you really have to ask?"Stefan all but purred as his tongue traced the outer shell of Elijah's left ear.

There was a flash and then Elijah had him against the wall again, a hand closed around his throat and a glimmer of what was evidently lust in his dark eyes.

"No, I guess I don't,"he agreed softly, vindicated as he pulled Stefan down so that their faces were level and he was all the younger vampire could see.

He bent his head and captured Stefan's lips again, wasting no time in nudging the younger's mouth open and slipping his tongue in once again.

Stefan moaned into the elder's mouth, opening his mouth wider, inviting Elijah to map out the unexplored territory.

An invitation Elijah accepted all too gladly.

Still thoroughly devouring Stefan's mouth, his hand moved off the younger's throat and went to push Stefan's jacket off of his shoulders, tugging away the collar of the brown t-shirt underneath.

"Have you ever been bitten before, Stefan?I mean, besides Katerina, of course,"he questioned in a voice so quiet Stefan wasn't even sure he wasn't just imagining the words. He answered all the same, though, his voice slightly breathless, "No,"

Elijah grinned.

"Well, we'll just have to remedy that, won't we?"the shorter suggested in a metronomic tone that belied the gleam in his bronze orbs as he pulled Stefan's shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

His lips trailed down the side of Stefan's neck before breaking the skin of his bare shoulder, making the younger Salvatore cry out;whether in pain or in pleasure, even Stefan himself didn't know.

Blood welled up at the wound, falling in thick beads down his chest that Elijah lapped up languidly, leaving a trail of saliva in its place.

"Elijah.."Stefan groaned, back bending forward in an arch that had Elijah worried for the condition of his spine;or would have, if he had been anything other than a vampire, "I _need_ you,"

Pale lips twisted into a fanged, satisfied smirk.

"That's all I needed to hear,"he crooned as his long fingers stroked their way down Stefan's abdomen, pausing to undo the zipper of his faded jeans.

His thumbs hooked in the jeans' waistband and tugged them from Stefan's hips down to his ankles, along with his boxers.

Kicking them in the same general direction as he had thrown Stefan's shirt, he stepped back a moment to admire the naked flesh in front of him.

"Hm, I can see why Elena would go for you-or any girl, for that matter,"he commented silkily, licking his lips as his fangs receded slowly, eyes growing vaguely hooded.

Stefan shifted, though not from discomfort-well, it _was_ from discomfort, but it stemmed from the hard-on he was getting, not the fact that he was currently vulnerable and exposed in front of someone who was supposed to be his enemy.

"Elijah,"he begged, his voice becoming wrecked from the pain in his groin as he saw the elder simply standing there, eyes roving over his body hungrily.

He was slammed hard against the wall for the third time that night and Elijah's frigid breath rushed past his ear as the elder's smirk grew.

"Undress me,"Elijah commanded harshly, drawing the lobe of Stefan's ear into his mouth and sucking mercilessly on it.

Stefan complied without hesitation, pushing the black suit jacket from the elder's shoulders-but Elijah's hand closed around his wrist when he went to simply rip the buttons from his. white shirt.

"If you ruin this shirt, I'll make you regret it,"he intoned flatly, though there was no mistaking the thinly veiled innuendo there.

His fingers joined Stefan's, then, unbuttoning the thin, white cotton so it hung open, exposing his tawny chest for the younger to ogle.

Stefan leaned back against the wall, acting as if he weren't the one naked, and his eyes raked Elijah's bare torso appreciatively, a lascivious smile curling his upper lip.

Seeing his reaction, Elijah shed the shirt, dropping it to the floor so it pooled at his feet.

"Were you planning on stopping there?"he asked innocently, fingering the button of his trousers teasingly, drawing all of Stefan's attention there.

Stefan's response was to yank his zipper down and shove the button through the hole before he all but ripped the trousers down Elijah's legs as well as his boxers.

He got down on his knees, licking the Original's length experimentally, gripping his hips to keep himself steady. Elijah groaned when he sucked on the tip, taking more into his mouth inch by inch in a tortuously slow manner.

"You can't seriously tell me you've never done this before,"he growled out, scepticism lacing his words and furrowing his brow as he looked down at the vampire currently sucking him off.

Stefan just smirked and hollowed out his cheeks, deep-throating the other in one swift motion, prompting Elijah to pull at his hair.

The elder pulled him to his feet before he came, and forced their mouths together once again. "You want it badly now, don't you?"he said lowly. Before Stefan could respond, the elder pressed three fingers to his mouth, "Suck,"

The blonde obeyed, taking the digits into his mouth and running his tongue over them, knowing that if he didn't, what happened next was going to hurt like a bitch. Hell, it would probably hurt either way.

When he deemed them slick enough, Elijah removed his fingers from Stefan's mouth and placed them instead at his entrance. He didn't wait before pushing one in, nor was he particularly concerned about the wince that that action elicited.

Stefan couldn't stop himself from crying out when that first finger entered him and began working him open;it wasn't like he hadn't had sex with a guy before but he had been the dominant one then, so this was a different matter entirely.

"Ungh,"he practically whimpered when Elijah added a second one, but the whimper turned into one of pleasure when the Original scissored his two fingers and tapped the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

His scream made Elijah smile and he hit it again, adding the third finger and plunging all three deep inside him.

"Are you ready, then?"he breathed against the younger's neck, causing him to let out a shudder that had nothing to with the temperature in the room.

"Like it matters whether I am or not?"Stefan retorted, breathing heavily and just barely managing to stop himself from whimpering a second time when Elijah pulled his fingers out.

Elijah chuckled and nipped at his neck, "Don't worry. I'll try not to hurt you. I wouldn't want Elena screaming at me for breaking her boyfriend,"

Pausing only to rub his slightly damp hand over his cock, he pushed into Stefan without warning and began thrusting without waiting for him to adjust.

His vampire speed took over and soon the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room while he banged his hips against Stefan's, leaving bruises that faded almost as soon as they appeared.

He wrung yet another scream from the younger when he hit that bundle of nerves again and again after only a few misaimed thrusts.

"I want to hear you moan for me, Stefan,"Elijah declared lowly, lips moving over Stefan's shoulders and up before stopping behind his ear, angling his hips and increasing the pressure of his thrusts so he was slamming Stefan into the wall forcefully.

Stefan obeyed, moaning out as he pushed back against Elijah, meeting his thrusts with even harder ones of his own. But he didn't fall over the edge until Elijah's hand reached around his hip and began pumping him in time with their thrusts.

He came then, screaming out Elijah's name as his forehead hit the wall. His muscles contracted tightly around the Original's cock, tearing his release from him.

Elijah bit into Stefan's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, gripping Stefan's hips like a lifeline.

"Mm,"he groaned as the last waves of orgasm left him;he slumped over Stefan's naked back, lapping at the drying blood on his shoulder, "I think that completes our arrangement. You have my word;I will protect Elena from Klaus,"

And in a blur, he was dressed and gone.

* * *

Yeah, stupid ending. Whatever.


End file.
